The First 24
by Call Me Fin
Summary: The Rebellion is over, and the Capitol is furious. President DeLylo wants the districts to pay, and when a reality TV obsessed citizen presents him with an idea that could tear the districts apart, he finds it hard to refuse. How will Panem react to the first ever Hunger Games, and how will the tributes fight against the very people they fought beside just a few months prior? SYOT
1. Chapter 1

The rebellion was finally over, and the Capitol, had of course came out on top. Really the districts were no match to the highly equipped Capitol army. District 13 had been destroyed, a mere warning to the districts, and the restof the district's had surrendered. Punishments had been handed out, including the death of the Mayor from every district, along with each Mayor's family.

The Presidents first thought had been to kill all the major rebel citizens, but that would simply lower the population, something the war had already accomplished. No, the President needed something else, something that would not only hurt the rebels, but drive the districts apart, so there would never be another rebellion. The President needed something, something like _The Hunger Games._

* * *

Marcello Flickerman was a rather young Capitol citizen, only being born 34 years before the first games. But still, the young mans mind was brilliant, evilly brilliant. Before the war, in which Marcello barely played a part in, he was a rather simple man. He had no family, and lived on his own, on top the antique store he owned, and ran by himself. Being a lonely man, he often finds himself digging through the piles of antiques he had behind the store.

His personnel favourite type of antique to come across, were old movies and tv series. He watched old films for hours on end, anything he could find, he would watch. Though, he did have a particular fondness for old war movies, as well as reality tv shows. Quite an odd pair, but none the less, Marcello loved them. He often argued with himself about which one he liked more, but the more he thought about it, the harder it was to decide. His whole adult life, he wished there was some way he could combine the two, and create his own, mega reality show. He never could figure it out, until the day the President announced that the Capitol was under attack. That day his mind started going, a million thoughts a second, and it stayed that way, until today. Seven days, or exactly one week after the rebellion was officially called off.

Today was a good day, because today was the day, Marcello would present his idea to the President himself, today was the day, the Flickerman name, would become known.

Marcello eagerly rushed out of his home, something he didn't do very often. Luckily for him, he lived in one of the poorest parts of the great city, and poor meant unimportant, and the rebels had left his part of town relatively alone, which meant that his neighbourhood was very much still intact, barely effected by the war at all. He quickly climbed into his car, and drove off, towards the richest part of town, which was home to the Presidents mansion, or what was left off it.

Since the President's mansion had been attacked, and mostly destroyed, President DeLylo, was taking residents in a neighbouring mansion, one that hadn't been so heavily attacked. After passing through multiple security checks, Marcello finally arrived at what was called The Dungeon.

A sitting room of sorts, where people waited for their meeting with the President. It was nicknamed The Dungeon because most people sat in Marcello's place with fear, at what punishment the President would deliver to them. But Marcello sat with pure anticipation. He couldn't wait for the Presidents reaction at his genius idea, but more importantly, he couldn't wait for his plan to come to life.

"Marcello Flickerman?" A brown-hairedwoman asked as she entered The Dungeon.

"Here!" Marcello stood up as fast as he could, making him light-headed, and almost causing him to fall over.

"Right this way sir." The rather plain-lookinglady said as she beckoned for Marcello to follow.

"The President is very excited to see you!" The woman encouraged as the two walked along a narrow hall.

"I'm very excited to see him**,**" Marcello replied, giddily.

"He says you have some sort of plan to extinguish the rebels?"

"He is correct, ma'am." Marcello replied with a huge crooked grin.

The rest of the walk went by in silence, until they reached a huge metal door, with a pass code lock on it. After quickly entering the code, the woman grabbed Marcello by the arm, and dragged him through the door.

"Mr. President, I have Mr. Flickerman here to see you." The lady said as the middle-aged man sat at the single, wooden desk looked up from his work.

"Ah yes, Marcello. I've been waiting to meet you. Merchandise, will you be staying?" The President asked the brown-haired girl.

"I would love to, sir." Merchandise said, as she took a seat in a chair across from the President.

"Are you going to sit, Marcello?"

"Yes of course Mr. President!" Marcello squealed as he quickly took his spot next to Merchandise.

"I'm a very busy man, I hope you're not here to waste my time." The President said after a moment of silence.

"Oh! Yes! Let's get started!" Marcello flustered.

"Go on."

"Well you see sir, I've developed a plan, that will not only punish the districts, but pit them against each other, so there will be no hope of them ever coming together again.."

"What is Mr. Flickerman?" The President asked, with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Well sir," Marcello said, a wicked glint in his own eyes. "_The Hunger Games_."

* * *

***Updated Version* So, there are a few spots left, so go a head and submit. I'd like to thank my amazing new beta, and friend, Kitty. That's not her pen name, but she changes it so much that theres no point putting it on here. Soon she will review (Hint Hint), and then you can find her that way. Look for the girl with a pen name that has something to do with a cat. I'm not just saying this becuase shes my friend, but shes an amazing writer, I highly recomend you go check her stories out. **

**I do not own The Hunger Games, for if I did, Finnick would still be alive. **


	2. Chapter Two: A Meeting

Merchandise Aiello sat curled up under a blanket, on the blue velvet sofa that sat dead centre of the small living room in her temporary apartment. Her long brown-hairwas put up in a pony tail, and the days make up had been washed off her face. The room was dark, since Merchandise had purposely turned off every light in the quiet apartment. She knew no one was there, but she still didn't want anyone to see her cry, and cry she did.

The young Capitol woman was staring blankly at the black tv screen as the tears fell silently down her cheek, and then down her silk red pyjamas. She tried to control the sobs that slowly started to crawl up her throat, but it was useless. Nothing was going to stop the tears, now that she had finally let them come. It had been almost three months since It happened, and all his time she had kept all the emotions bottled up inside, never letting even a single tear fall, until tonight.

Everyone knew the girl as a strong, almost emotionless servant to the President, but deep down, Merchandise knew she was anything but. She had put on her mask the day her brother was shot though the head right in front of her eyes, and she had kept it on all these times, but now it had finally cracked.

Merchandise had no idea how long she had laid on that couch, but at one point, after the sun had already began to rise, the tv flickered to life. The sound made the young woman jump, and the knife that she kept around her ankle permanently, was in her hand in seconds as she took on the fighting pose that she had been taught. Her nerves somewhat relaxed when she realized it was only the tv, but what kept her on the edge was the almost gentle looking duo of men that stood on the stage that had been built in the City Square.

Marcello Flickerman and President DeLylo both wore simple black tuxes, though the President filled his out more. Flickerman was a small man, and the suit made it painfully obvious.

"Welcome!" The Presidents voice boomed though the large crowd, of what Merchandise figured to be well over half the Capitol.

"I'd like you all to meet a very brilliant man." The President continued as he gestured to a very nervous looking Marcello.

"He has thought up a truly wonderful idea, that could benefit all of Panem!"

The camera zoomed in on a few varying faces of people in the crowd. Some looked excited, some looked sad, but the majority, looked tired. Because tired they were. All of Panem was tired, tired of seeing death, tired of seeing destruction, but mostly, tired of watching their very own country run itself to the ground.

"Marcello is here to give us a bit of information about his idea, you see, this could potentially change everything. It could make history! And all you here today get to be a part of it!"

Merchandise didn't miss the sly smile that appeared on the Presidents face as he took a step back, and allowed Marcello to step up to the microphone.

"Hello Panem! My name, as our wonderful President informed you, is Marcello Flickerman!"

The twitchy man paused, clearly expecting cheers, but he was met with disappointment as only a few citizens clapped lightly. What did he expect, no one knew who he was, or his horrid idea that would just cause more death on Panem.

Merchandise couldn't bear to listen to the man explain his so called brilliant idea of The Hunger Games, again. She couldn't stand the way the citizens looked on, at first in confusion, but eventually the majority of them looked on in total awe. And what was even more concerning, was the thunderous cheer that took place after he had finished. The citizens were excited to watch children fight for their life, and they were excited to watch them fail, leaving behind a cold, dead body.

Merchandise couldn't help but wonder how the districts felt about this new instalment in the Capitol's power run. Probably mostly confusion, since not a lot was revealed at today's announcement. All that was said, was that there was going to be a new punishment for the districts. It would involve two district citizens, between the ages of 12 and 18, and only one would survive.

Not a lot to go on, but it wasn't scheduled to happen for another 8 months, so Merchandise was sure the President, and Mr Flickerman would slowly reveal more on The Hunger Games over the course of the next several months.

Of course, being the President's assistant, Merchandise knew all there was to know about the new "television show", and she didn't like it.

But, it was her job to follow the President, which meant she would get to attend all the meetings the President attended, and with all the planning that needed to be done, there was sure to be a lot of them.

The first one happened to be today, and in just over an hour.

Merchandise rushed to the bathroom, where she quickly showered, and threw on one of her nicest, and shortest, sky blue dresses. All thoughts of her brother and The Hunger Games temporarily washed away.

After throwing on a light layer of makeup, the young woman rushed from her apartment and into the glass elevator that took her down to the first floor, where a limo awaited her.

"The New Building." She instructed her driver, in return she got a puzzled look from the elderman whohad served her family for years.

"Mecil, there are two towers being built, you know that building out behind the one?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Ah yes, I know which one you're referring to." Mecil replied, as he hurriedly pulled into traffic.

The building Merchandise had been referring to, was what was being called 'The Headquarters' to all those important enough to know about it. The two towers being built near it, were unknown to Merchandise, but she had feeling she might find out soon enough.

The building that had been dedicated to preparing, and running the games had an eerie feel to it. Even from the outside Merchandise could tell it was going to be an evil place, but yet when her car pulled up, she was forced to walk up the long stair way and enter the grey bricked building.

Behind the two giant dark, mahogany doors, that Merchandise had entered when she had reached the top of the stairs, stood two more doors, these glass. Merchandise could see that behind each door was another long staircase, one leading up, and the other down.

There was no sign telling her which way to go, or anybody to tell her. So she took a wild guess and pushed open the door that led up.

She quietly climbed the steps until she reached the top, where another solid door stood. She tried it, but it was locked. She thought about turning around and trying down stairs, but something made her knock instead.

After only a few short seconds, a woman opened the door and peaked her head out.

"Merchandise! Finally! We've been waiting!" The older, bleach blonde-haired lady said as she grabbed Merchandise's wrist and dragged her in.

What she saw in the room made her jaw drop to the floor. The room was circular, with tv screens covering the outer walls. A circle of desks stood in front of the screens, each equipped with a small screen, and a chair. In most cases, the chairs were occupied. And in the middle of the room, stood the President himself as he talked with Mr Flickerman, and a few other assorted men.

"Ah, there you are darling. We can finally get started." The President said as he turned to see his assistant standing just in front of the door. "I see you like it." He continued.

"Like it? It's amazing." Merchandise confessed, finally picking her jaw of the floor.

"Why thank you, I designed it myself." Marcello pipped in eagerly, from behind the President.

"Yes, well we have more important things to talk about. Merchandise, have a seat." President DeLylo said, motioning to the seat beside the seat he had just taken.

Merchandise walked over to her seat beside the President, and only then did she notice that majority of the eyes in the room were on her. I mean, sure she knew she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't that pretty. She was actually fairly boring-looking to the Capitols standards. So what was it that made her so distracting to this group of people.

Merchandise started to really look at the people, when the President began his welcoming speech, and the eyes all turned to him. She realized that she knew most of the people in the room, because a good majority of them had fought in the war beside her.

The realization hit her like she had run into a brick wall. Of course! The last time these people had seen her, she was being carried away into a hovercraft as she kicked and screamed to be let go. The last time she had seen them, was when her brother died.

"So your all probably wondering why I have gathered you all here today?" Merchandise tuned into the President's speech in attempt to forget about her brother.

"I'm assuming you all heard our announcement this morning?" DeLylo asked.

"Sir, what exactly is the Hunger Games?" The out spoken women who had let Merchandise in pipped up. Vesper Aroupe. The women had trained Merchandise for the war, and taught her everything she knew. It didn't come as a surprise that she had survived the war, she was absolutely deadly with any weapon.

"I'm glad you asked Vesper. You see, I think we all can agree that the Districts were not punished enough?" The President questioned, and was met with many hollers and cheers.

The President let out a small chuckle before continuing. "Marcello here as came up with an idea. An idea that will not only punish them, but pit them against each other, so we won't even have to worry about them coming together again. He's called it, The Hunger Games."

"That doesn't exactly answer her question, sir." A middle-aged man with long jet black hair, and a black robe on, said darkly. Malco Bertrand had always scared Merchandise. It wasn't even the fact that he rarely spoke, or that he looked like he was some sort of vampire, it was the fact that he could create the most vicious mutts the world has ever seen, and release them on actual people.

"Right, thank you for that Malco," The dark-haired man smiled and nodded. "One boy, and one girl, will be selected from each district to participate in this event. They will be taken to an arena of sort, where weapons, supplies, and medicine will be provided. One person will be allowed to leave that arena." The President gleamed.

"Isn't that a bit morbid?" Vesper asked, an almost disgusted look on her face. Merchandise was thankful she wasn't the only one who thought that.

"They killed our people." Marcello butted in.

"I know! But sending mere children in to fight to the death? Is that really necessary?" Vesper continued.

"I think it's wonderful." Malco said. Of course he did.

"Vesper, you must understand. They killed your daughter, Malco's wife, Merchandise's brother." The mention of her brother made Merchandise freeze. It was true, they had killed him, and maybe, just maybe, they deserved this.

"What do you think of this, Merchandise?" Vesper asked from across the room.

"I-I-I don't know." she stuttered. A look of disappointment crossed the other woman's face.

"It doesn't matter. This is not up for discussion. The first Hunger Games will take place. Only after, can we discuss if it will continue or not**,**" The Presidents voice boomed over the whispers that had began to fill the room. "Now, Marcello, the agenda."

"Right!" Marcello flustered through a pile of papers that he had in front of him, until he settled upon one.

"First, we have the reason you're all here. Your jobs for say." he finally said, after examining the paper for quite some time. "Vesper, the tributes are going to be allotted some training time before they enter the arena. You'll be in charge of that. Come to me after for more detail." Marcello said.

Vesper nodded in return, the hint of a smile on her lips, knowing she could at least be doing something she loved.

"Malco, this shouldn't come as a surprise. Mutts. We are going to need them for the arena. Again, more detail will be given after." Malco full-out smiled, as he learned his position.

"Merchandise, I thought you would be good in being in charge of all the tributes once they arrive here, but the President thought you might want to be the interviewer?"

"The interviewer?" Merchandise asked, completely lost.

"Oh yes, the tributes won't be taken right to the arena. They will first partake in a parade of sorts, where the Capitol will get their first look at them. Then they will be trained for three days, until finally, the night before the arena, they will each be interviewed. The reason the towers are being built." Marcello informed the group proudly.

"You've really thought this out huh?" Merchandise chuckled at the crazy man.

"It's really a yes or no question, Merch?" Merchandise instantly glared at the man. Only her brother was allowed to call her that, and the President knew that.

"Merchandise, he didn't know. Why don't you take your hand out of your sleeve." The President instructed.

Merchandise snapped back to reality, pulling her hand away from the blade that rested up her sleeve, she hadn't even realized she'd grabbed for it.

"I'll be your stupid interviewer." She spat at the man, she suddenly hated.

"Fantastic, now, Keesha, you're in charge of stylist.." Marcello continued his speech of giving people their jobs, but Merchandise quickly tuned out. She couldn't stop thinking about her brother. The way he used to hold her when she was scared, and cheer her up when she was sad. Mikel was a good man. He didn't deserve to die, not at all.

"Merchandise, he's done. Are you ok?" The President leaned over and whispered in the young woman's ear.

"Yes sir." She quickly snapped back to attention.

"He'll get his revenge." He whispered back. Merchandise instantly knew he was referring to her brother.

"Now, next is arena ideas. Obviously I will be in charge of the arena, being Head Gamemaker and all.."

"What?" A young woman who Merchandise recognized as Keesha, the fashion queen, blurted out.

"We will be known to the public as Gamemakers, and I am the Head of it all." Marcello proudly said. "Now, as I was saying, arena, any ideas?"

Merchandise listened as people contemplated different arena, things from boring old forests, to the very Capitol itself. But Merchandise knew where she wanted the arena to be.

"Lake Liscar." Merchandise sternly said, causing everyone else in the room to go quiet.

Lake Liscar was a large lake, completely surrounded by heavy forests. It had been the battle ground for the last battle of war. It had also been where she watched Mikel get shot.

Everyone in the room stared at her, some with shock, others, like Malco with a sly smile plastered on their face.

"It's genius." Marcello finally said, breaking the silence. "It's perfect, how did I not think of this?" He quickly said, furiously scribbling god knows what on a piece of paper.

"Because you didn't watch your brother murdered right in front of your eyes, as you helplessly looked on." Merchandise gloomily said. She was met with silence, and pity full looks.

"I'm sorry." Vesper finally said, after a long pause.

"No, thank you Vesper. With out you, me and him both would have died long ago." Merchandise said. Vesper respectively nodded.

"Well, change of topic. Let's pick tributes!" Marcello said, when he was finally done writing.

"I thought you said something about tributes being randomly selected?" Someone questioned.

"That's what the audience will think, but, we can't risk have a boring games." Marcello chimed in.

"As of right now, there is only one tribute I will suggest." The President said, silencing everyone.

"Who sir?" Marcello asked, knowing by 'suggest' he meant demands.

"Elliot Fern, of district 12."

"Ok, great! Elliot, our first tribute." Marcello said quickly typing in the name of the district 12 boy, and soon enough, the boys profile appeared in front of everyone, on the small screen that had been assigned to them.

Elliot is a pale, sickly looking 16-year old. No signs that he participated in the rebellion, so Merchandise quickly scanned over his profile, barely taking anything in.

"Why him?" Merchandise couldn't help but ask.

"A favour to a friend." Was all the President said.

"So, type in the district on the top left corner, and it will take you to a list of potential tributes. Look for rebels, and people who will fight. We want a good show. Click the star beside the name of potential tributes, and I will look at them later and let you know who was chosen. There's no point looking at district 12 males, because the President has already chosen one." Marcello said as he too began to search the computer for victims.

Merchandise decided it was best to start off on district one, and go in order. Quickly typing it in, she found a huge list of young citizens. All of which she held the power to kill.

The first tribute Merchandise decided on was an 18-year old District One boy, by the name of Kazul Tyron. He didn't really participate in the war, but it said he liked to act heroic. Merchandise thought that could be good for a plot line. Having someone running around trying to save everyone. Might be interesting.

She quickly decided on a random girl from one, not really caring which pretty girl got chosen.

In district two she settledon a daughter of two big time rebels, that was also training to be one herself. What really caught her attention though, was her name. Cassiopeia, definitely something she'd never heard before.

"Stop!" Marcello suddenly announced. "Due to the fact that I'm getting so many stars, that I'll never have time to go through them all. I think it would save time, if we all went through together and voted on our favourite one. The tribute with the most stars is picked." Marcello explained. "First up, District One male."

Merchandise voted for the same guy she did last time, and surprisingly it was Kazul Tyron who got voted in.

"Every story needs a hero," Marcello chuckled as he wrote down the name. "Female?"

Merchandise didn't pay much attention to who was chosen as the girl, instead studying the faces of everyone else. Most of them seemed eager to help, but a few, like Vesper seemed reluctant to so casually decide the deaths of so many young people. Still they continued.

"District Two male?" Marcello announced.

District Two offered two children of rebel leaders, Cassiopeia, and Sebastian. Both have trained to fight, and have a chance at winning.

District Three's lucky winners were a young mute boy, by the name of Qyinn, who was voted in just for the sake of curiosity about the boys troubled past, and Merchandise thought the girl was voted in just because of her name, Rebel, though the fact that she actually was a rebel, probably helped the spitfire girl secure her spot.

District Four produced two older tributes, Khal and Acadia. Khal, one of district fours best soldiers, and Acadia's family ran a shelter for hurt rebels. Both knew how to fight.

District Five's tributes were interesting, to say the least. A boy, Gamma, and a girl Hesperus. Both children of rebels, but it was very well known that Gamma had a thing for Hesperus, though it was also well-known that Hesperus had a few loose wires. The stories in her bio were horrific, though there's no telling what is true or not.

Regardless, Marcello planned on only reaping the girl, in hopes the boy would volunteer, to add to the story.

District Six had two kids born into rebel families, though neither really knew how to fight.

District Seven was where Merchandise began to get bored, she accidentally missed the boy, but caught the girls name, Siren Haze. Another rebel born child.

District Eight had Riley Kramer, a girl wholeft a Capitol supporting family, who had trained her to fight for the Capitol. President DeLylo apparently knew the girl's father and hand-picked her.

The boy, Pip Goodman, another unfortunate rebel child.

District Nine brought Rhydel Conifer, once again a rebel child, though his district partner, Caedis Sicarius was an actual rebel soldier, another tribute to look out for.

District Tens only tribute that Merchandise could remember was Amber McLeen. The girls last name was enough to guarantee her a spot. The McLeen's had been one of District Ten's rebels biggest suppliers.

District 11's tributes were un note worthy. But 12, had a petite girl, who was near the top of the list, who was probably only voted in because people were tired of looking through profiles, at least that's why Merchandise voted her.

Finally it was over, the tributes had been selected, and the very first Hunger Games, could finally begin.

"I would like to thank everyone for their time today, you all did excellent. There is a another scheduled meeting for tomorrow at four. We will begin prep on the arena." Marcello's words we're met with a loud collective groan.

"I don't know what your groaning about, there will be meetings almost everyday for the next few months right up until The Games. No ones forcing you to be here, though I understand you all are being paidquite a lot. The reminder of the money they would be making set everyone back in a good mood as they filed out.

Soon enough it was only Merchandise and Marcello left in the room. Not wanting to be alone with the mad man, she quickly got up and left, but as she was leaving, she couldn't help but over hear the evil sounding laugh that emitted from the room she had just vacated. Marcello Flickerman, really was crazy.

* * *

**Chapter Two, I hope you like it. In case you guys hadn't figured out, there will be a Capitol plot line, instead of just an arena plot line. I'm putting lots of effort into this story, so updates might not be very regularly. Still a few spots left, and one of them is the District one female, and I need her before I start reapings.**

**Reveiws would be muchly apprciated!**

**Big thanks to my awesome beta, Kitty! **

**I do not own The Hunger Games, for if I did, Finnick would still be very much alive.**


	3. The Beautiful And The Brash

_Emerald Tine, 17._

* * *

Emerald Tine's blonde pony tail bounced up and down as she raced through the street of District One. The unusually tall girl had got wind of the supposed fight that was happening out back of the jewel shop she had worked at, and instantly she knew who was the cause of the ruckus. Emeralds younger sister had never been a rational girl, always getting into fights, and ruffling the feathers of society. And it had always been Emerald who had stepped in, and saved her, and it looked like today would be no different.

Emeralds blue eyes quickly scanned the crowd of people who had gathered in a circle out behind the shop. But, what caught her attention, was the pair of teenage girls that stood in the centre of the circle, screaming horrid profanities at each other.

"Then why don't you do something, bitch?" Amethyst shouted at the freckled-face, brown-haired girl. A few people cheered from the crowd, but Emerald wasn't about to let this happen. She quickly pushed her way throughthe crowd, and in between the girls.

"Of course, here comes baby Amy's big sister to save her once again!" The other girl taunted.

Emerald almost backed off and let her younger sister kick the crap out of the cocky girl, but she couldn't afford to let the Peacekeepers arrest her sister.

"Amy, it's not worth it," Emerald pleaded, putting on her best determined face.

"Move Emma, she deserves what she's going to get," Amy insisted.

"This isn't happening. Now, you, all of you! Get! What if the Peacekeepers were to see you?" Emerald shouted at the gathered crowd of fellow coworkers, and a few other unfamiliar faces. The crowd instantly dispersed at the mention of the Peacekeepers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Emerald continued shouting, this time directed at the two girls.

"Your sister here thought it was ok to flirt with my boyfriend." Destiny Markel, the girl who Amethyst had almost fought hisses.

"Childish. You both should be ashamed," Emerald spat, staring right at her younger sister, who wore a guilty look.

"Let's go." Emerald instructed, grabbing Amy by the arm and beginning to drag her away, but before they could get very far they heard a low mumble.

"What was that?" Emerald quickly turned around, staring down at the girl whostill stood in the very spot she had been when Emerald had first gotten there.

"Never mind," Destiny mumbled.

"No, what did you say?" Emerald questioned again, quickly loosing her patient.

"I said, I hope one of you gets chosen for the Hunger Games!" She blurted, before quickly making an exit. Emerald stood in shock at what she had said. Emerald had learned enough about the Hunger Games to know it was a brutal, horrid thing. How on earth could someone sink so low as to wish that upon someone.

"Let's go Emma, there's no point worrying about it," Amy said, this time being the one to grab her sister's arm and drag her away from the deserted back ally.

"What have I told you about getting into fights?" Emerald scowled, once the girls had left the dirty ally, and returned to the crowded streets of District One.

"You don't understand." Amy quietly murmured, not even glancing at her one-year senior sister.

"Yes I do Amy! I lost my parents too!" Emerald yelled, tired of having this exact conversation with her sister, over and over again. Jade and Quartz, the parents to Amethyst and Emerald, had both been leaders on the Rebels side, and had both actually survived the war. Though, as a punishment, they were both taken from their home a few days after the rebellion ended. Emerald and Amy haven't seen or heard from their parents since.

"We just have different ways of handling it." Amy muttered, obviously just as fed up with the conversation as Emerald.

"Fighting is no way to get our parents back," Emerald sighed.

"They're dead Emma, you and I both know that."

"How could you say that? Did you see them die?" Emerald questioned, anger boiling through her veins.

"Look, can we talk about this later? Today is no day to be fighting with each other." Of course today wasn't the day to be fighting, today was a day full of horror, and mystery. Today was the day, the participants would be chosen for the Hunger Games.

"Do you think it's really random? The choosing I mean," Amy asked as the girls neared their small home in the poorer part of District One.

"I don't know, do you think District Thirteen is really blown up?" Emerald questioned.

"Probably, this is the Capitol were talking about." Amy snorted.

"Then no, I don't think it's random. It will probably be rebels, and rebel kids," Emerald confessed after a long pause.

"You know what that means..." Amy mumbled as she reached the door to the their one story house.

"We'll be fine." Emerald encouraged, refusing to believe the Capitol would choose her, out of all the possible contestants they had to choose from.

"What do we even wear to these things?" Amy asked once the two girls had gotten inside the house.

"Something nice, was what they recommended." Emerald said, remembering one of the Capitols announcements on what they were calling "the reapings".

"I guess we better listen then, in case were chosen." Amy joked. Emerald sighed and began to walk down the hall that lead to her bedroom.

"What time do we have to be there?" Amy called after her.

"One hour!" Emerald reminded, barely looking over her shoulder before continuing down the hall.

* * *

Roughly 20 minutes later, Emeralds gold high heels clicked down the hall, as her knee-high lilac dress swayed around her knees. She quickly straightened the purple belt that was fastened around her belt, and placed the dragonfly shaped hair clip into her long, golden blonde hair that she kept in a pony. Like most District One citizens, Emerald was absolutely striking, something that was a blessing, and a curse.

"I knew you'd wear that," Amethyst smiled, as she stood waiting in front of the front door.

"It was mom's favourite," Emerald said, looking down and quickly wiping off all the imaginary dust from the beautiful dress.

"Well, are you ready to get this over with?" Amy asked, extending her arm to her elder sister. Emerald smiled in response, linking her arm with her younger sisters, and pushing open the door, the biggest smile she could muster, plastered on her face.

* * *

"You look beautiful, as well." Emerald said, once the girls had gotten on their way to the town square.

"Thanks." Amy beamed, staring down at the blood-red, skin-tight dress she was wearing.

"I can't help it, who do you think will be picked?" Emerald asked, after the silence had gone on for too long.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Amy muttered, annoyed at her sisters constant need for chatter. Emerald sighed, and continued walking, this time in silence.  
Emerald studied the faces of all the people she passed, in an attempt to distract herself. There was a variety of expressions on the faces of the District One citizens, only a few actually looked scared, some looked sad, others lost, but the majority of the faces were plastered with anger, and determination.

People for obvious reasons, weren't happy with the Hunger Games, but they had lost. And the Capitol was proving it. Forcing kids to fight to the death? It was inhumane. And Emerald wondered how long it would last. How on earth the Capitol thought this would do anything, other than anger the District even more. There was going to be another rebellion, the Hunger Games made sure of that.

"What is this?" Amethyst asked, tearing Emerald from her thoughts. The two District One girls starred in shock at the sight before them. First off, the number of Peacekeepers had drastically increased, which was probably thanks to the large group of Capitol citizens that wandered around. They didn't look much different then a District One citizen, but the way they carried themselves, with such confidence, gave it all away.

"Aren't you pretty!" An elderly Capitol lady squealed as she approached the Tine sisters.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Amy spat.

"Amy, play nice." Emerald said, trying to contain her laughter.

"How can someone be so grumpy on such a happy day?" The women asked, seemingly completely unaffected by Amy's remark.

"Happy?" Emerald questioned, wearing a confused look that matched her sisters.

"Yes dear! The Hunger Games begin today, silly!" She said, wandering off like she had answered all the girls questions.

"What the fuck?" Amy whispered in a confused voice.

"I don't know," Emerald said, "but let's just keep going." she continued, grabbing her sister by the wrist, and beginning to push through the crowd gathered around the Town Square.

"Potential tributes this way, everyone else, go right through to the back." A tall, dark-skinned peacekeeper was yelling over the group. Emerald noticed two lines of people. One line, was moving fast, but, unfortunately for her, that line was for all non potential tributes. The other, a slower moving line, was the one dedicated to the tributes. Emerald and Amethyst reluctantly joined the line, standing behind two fairly tall, good-looking boys.

Emerald instantly recognized the older of the two boys, as Jaden Tyron. Jaden was known around District One, as the resident super hero. He's tall, strong, and extremely good-looking, and he always seems to be in the right place at the right time, because he had received numerous heroic awards presented by the mayor. Jaden also was a very well-known rebel soldier, which would put him in great danger of being reaped, if he wasn't a few years too old, which lead Emerald to wonder why he was standing in this line, with the other boy who she didn't recognize, but who looked suspiciously like Jaden.

"You'll be fine Kazul, you weren't even a rebel. Why would they pick you?" Emerald overheard Jaden whisper to the younger boy.

"Because they know who my older brother is." Ah, that's right. Kazul Tyron, younger brother of Jaden Tryon. Known for attempting to follow in his brothers footsteps, but usually failing.

"They wouldn't do that. But I have to go, see you after," Jaden gave his younger brother a quick hug, before hurrying over to the other line.

"If I'm not picked." Kazul muttered under his breath, when Jaden was far out of ear shot.

"This line is so long," Amy whined, picking at her nails.

"The Tine sisters, fancy seeing you here," greeted Kazul, turning to face the girls.

"If it isn't Kazul Tyron, brother of Jaden Tyron." Amy snickered. A flash of anger passed over the tall boys face, at the mention of his brother. It wasn't hard to figure out that Kazul was a tad jealous of his heroic brother.

"Amethyst Tine, sister of the beautiful Emerald Tine," Kazul countered, winking at Emerald.

"I think we would all like it better, if you turned around and minded you're own business." Emerald said, a sly smirk on her face. Kazul grunted, but turned around.  
The wait wasn't as long as either girl thought, passing by rather quickly as they chatted about anything and everything, to keep their mind off of what was to come.

"Next." Emerald sauntered up to the table, high heels clicking as she strut.

"Name?" The elderly lady spat as she looked up at the girl.

"Well you don't have to be so rude." Emerald informed her.

"Shut up, give me your name, and go stand in your section like the sheep you are. You're District scum, and I'm not about to sit here and take any lip from the likes of you." Emeralds blood boiled at the old hags words, but realizing she couldn't do anything, thanks to the large group of Peacekeepers, she reluctantly told the lady everything she needed.

"Thanks for your cooperation darling, know go over there where it says 17 year olds, and await your death. This is what you idiots get for rebelling." Emerald chuckled at the old woman, quickly flipping her the bird, before confidently walking away to where her sister stood.

"Stupid bitch." Emerald whispered as she again linked arms with Amy. Amy snickered in return.

"I'll see you when this bullshit is over, ok?" Emerald asked her sister when it came time to separate into different sections.

"Emma, I'm a year younger than you. You don't have to talk to me like that." Amy smiled, hugging her sister before walking in that confident walk that the Tine sisters had, into her section.

Emerald sighed, and took her spot near the edge of the 17-year-old section. She wasn't in the mood to chat, something that was so unusual, Emerald wondered if she was getting sick.

Not long after Emerald had taken her spot, a tall, blond woman took to the stage, where a microphone had been set up. "Good day District One. My name is Swella Morsire, and I am your new mayor. Selected by the President." The lady said into the microphone, matter of fact like.

"As you I'm sure you all know, the Districts were defeated in the war, that they caused. Resulting in the deaths of thousands and thousands of good people, and the destruction of a whole District. It was you who did this to our country, and it was you who forced the Capitol to play this hand. Without further a due, let's change the mood of this square from regretful, to happy!" Swella practically yelled into the mic, greeting with a thunderous cheer that emitted from the speakers that had been strategically placed around the square.

"I would like to introduce you too a very special man, by the name of Pentine Fickel! Come on out Pentine!" A yellow-suited man emerged from the back of the stage, brightly smiling and waving at the crowd, which "supposedly" was cheering and clapping, but in the real crowd, no one moved.

"Pentine is what the Capitol is calling, a District Escort, care to fill us in on what that means?" Swella excitedly asked.

"First off, hello District One!" Pentine said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. "My job is to, first of select the tributes from these glass bowls," Pentine motioned to two very large glass bowls, that appeared to be filled with hundreds of tiny pieces of paper, that were being rolled out by two peacekeepers. "And then, I will escort those tributes onto the train, and for the rest of the week they spend in the Capitol before The Games actually start."

The Capitol had told us that we wouldn't be sent right into the arena, but what was still unknown to the Districts was what are tributes would be doing for that week.  
"I'm sure you've all heard our new Treaty of Treason, so we won't bore you with it, and we can just get started by picking our tributes!" More fake cheering was blasted through the speakers.

"Gentlemen, we all know the saying, lady's first!" Pentine joked, walking over to one of the glass bowls that apparently held a piece of paper with the name of every girl in District One, between the ages of 12 and 18. Pentine dipped his hand in, and grabbed the first piece of paper he came in contact to the mic, he unfolded the paper dramatically, and carefully read the name.

Please not Amy, please not Amy, please not Amy. Emerald chanted in her head, while her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hands were wrapped up in fists. An audible sigh escaped her lips when the man read the name out, it wasn't Amy. The relief was short lived when Emerald heard a familiar voice cry out one.

It was her. Pentine had said Emerald Time. Her stomach dropped to the floor as she realized she had been chosen.

"Emma!" Amy screamed as Emerald began her walk to the stage. Pity filled the eyes of everyone she made she contact with.

"You can't go!" Amy continued yelling, as she tried to force her way through the crowd of 16 year old girls. Thankfully for Emerald, the girls knew not to let Amy out, and were holding her back as Amy spat every curse word in the book at them.

"What a pretty girl!" Pentine and Swella both said at the same time as they helped Emma climb the stairs. They both looked at each other and giggled.  
Swella took Emeralds hand, as Pentine returned to the mic.

"Now District One, this beautiful woman has been chosen, but, she doesn't have to go. The Capitol has graciously decided to let other tributes volunteer, as long as they are the same gender." Before Pentine had even finished his sentence, Amy was screaming she volunteered. "Just a second dear, we have to clear it with the selected tribute!" Pentine squealed as he approached Emerald.

"No, I want to go," Emerald said, before Pentine could even ask. Pentine smiled and then returned to the mic.

"District One, I present to you, your female tribute for the very first ever Hunger Games, Emerald Tine!"

Pentine was met with the blasting of the speakers again, but this time, a good number of actually District One citizens quietly clapped, starring at Emerald with a new-found respect. Emerald couldn't help but smirk. Sure she was being sent to her probable death, and leaving Amy alone, but she had gained the respect of her District. Which meant Amy would have some help, and who knows, maybe she could win this thing. After all, she was the daughter of two of the most highly skilled rebels in District One.

* * *

_Kazul Tyron, 18._

* * *

_"Help! Help! Someone! She's drowning!" Kazul Tyron had been on his way home from school, when he heard the screams for help. Adrenaline kicking in, of course he took off towards the sound of the screams. Kazul ran as fast as he could, not paying any attention to the people he sent flying as he passed. Only one thing was on his mind, and that was the praise he would get when he helped whoever was in trouble. _

_"Watch where you're going!" People screamed as Kazul ran through the busy streets of District One. But Kazul didn't even spare them a second thought, intent on only one thing, reaching the person in trouble. _

_The screams he had followed, lead him to a cement river that went right through one end of the District. It wasn't very deep, but the water washed through it at extremely high speeds. It really wasn't safe, having no railing on the edge, and only one small sign to warn people. It was a wonder no one had been killed in it. _

_"What's wrong ma'am?" Kazul asked on of the bystanders that had gathered. _

_"That little girl, she's fallen in!" Kazul looked down into the river, and saw a small girl, wearing a plaid pink sun dress, hanging onto a stick for dear life. Kazul quickly shifted into action, nearing the side of the river, in attempt to reach down to the girl, but of course it didn't work. The river was a good five feet under ground level. _

_"Does anyone have any rope? A latter?" Kazul shouted to the crowd. No one replied, instead they all just stood frozen in horror. _

_"Damn idiots." Kazul mumbled, as he began to take off his shirt. He began lowering the shirt down to the quivering girl, but again it wasn't long enough. _

_Standing up again, Kazul began to get a frustrated look around the area, for anything that might help him. He spotted a giant poster, that had been set up for the upcoming celebration, known as the Hunger Games, and quickly tore it down, hoping with all his heart that the fabric would be strong enough to pull the girl up. _

_"Hey, sweetie, do you think if I lower this down to you, you'll be able to hang on?" Kazul asked, trying to make his voice sound as comforting as possible. The girl slowly nodded in response, as she clung to the wood for dear life. _

_"I'm going to need some help pulling her up!" Kazul called to the crowd, and a few older men stepped forward. _

_Carefully lowering the banner down, Kazul instructed each of the three-men to gab a hold of the rope, and he would reach down and grab the girl once she was in arms reach. _

_"Ready, one, two, three!" Kazul instructed, once the girl had shakily removed her grip from the wood, and on to the banner. _

_"Good! Good job guys! You're doing great!" Kazul encouraged, as the men slowly brought up the girl. _

_"How much further?" One of the men grunted, but Kazul didn't answer. Instead, he reached down and scooped up the young girl, sending the three men who had pulled as hard as they could, flying down into the river, from the sudden lack of tension. Of course, Kazul didn't notice the men fall, all he was focused on was bringing the little girl over to her blubbering mother. _

_"Oh thank you!" The woman squealed, as she took her daughter into her arms, and hugged her wet body. "How could I ever repay you?" The woman asked._

_"No need ma'am! Just glad to help." Kazul nodded, and then left the scene, completely oblivious to the fact that the panic was still going on, even worse than before. The three men that had fallen into the river, had each went head first into the hard cement at the bottom of the river. Two had been knocked unconscious, and had floated down the river, the other, sat clinging to the same branch the little girl had been on, only he had a bloodied head._

* * *

The memory of one of Kazul's greatest heroic acts, was the best thing to wake up to, other than bacon of course. The brown-haired, brown-eyed boy groggy got out of bed, with an unusual smile plastered on his face. He wondered what his next heroic act would be? Maybe saving an elderly woman from a fire? Or rescuing a kitten stuck up in a tree? There was an endless supply of possibilities, and that's why Kazul needed to hurry up and hit the town.

Kazul quickly threw on a pair of old shorts, and an old shirt, and was just combing his hair, and he heard a loud knock.

"Come in!" he hollered.

"It's me," Kazul's older brother Jaden said, as he opened the door.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to make it quick, I was just about to leave," Kazul chuckled.

"And I'm afraid mom says none of your shenanigans today, it's the reaping today," Jaden informed him.

"Shit." Kazul muttered, lightly putting down his comb, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"You're going to be fine," Jaden assured his younger brother, by two years.

"You're right! Why would they pick the brother of the most popular rebel in District One?" Kazul said, bitterly.

"Enough Kazul. Just enough. Mom says put this on, and be down stairs in ten." Jaden said, tossing the black bag he had carried at Kazul, and then quickly shutting the door.

Kazul rolled his eyes, and took out the contents of the bag. A ridiculously fancy black suit and white tie. Of course his mother would want him dressed in the best, had to keep up the persona of a perfect family.

* * *

It wasn't long after, that Kazul was jogging down the stairs, in the suit and tie, ready to meet up with his parents. Tara and Roy Tyron stood right inside the elegant front doors, each wearing their best. Roy, was dressed in a matching black suit, as well did Jared, standing a little off to the side. Tara, was wearing a short, golden, glimmering dress that caught the light in many ways, and beside her, stood a smaller girl, who wore a similar, silver dress, that was just as elegant. They really did look like the perfect family, excluding Kazul.

"Leina, you look almost as good as mother," Kazul said, smiling at his 9-year-old sister.

"And you look almost as good as Jaden." Kazul knew the girl was only joking, but she had hit a nerve. Being compared to his brother, had always been a touchy subject for Kazul.

"You do look good," his mother noted, smiling at Kazul, trying to lighten his now sour mood.

"Thanks," Kazul muttered.

"Well, I guess we should get this over with," Roy said, after a lingering moment of silence.

The Tyron family's trip to the town square, was mostly silent, except for the few unsuccessful attempts Tara and Leina made at conversation. When the Tyron family arrived at the Town Square, they found it almost unrecognizable. Banners, and streamers were hung up everywhere, the number of usual Peacekeepers had to have at least doubled, and the strangest part was, the number of Capitol citizens in the square. Some just milled around, talking to whomever they could, but others were behind cameras, and conducting interviews. Though, there was one thing every single Capitol citizen had in common in that square, each had a perfect smile plastered on their face.

"Why are they so happy?" Tara spoke Kazul's thoughts out loud.

"It's like a party!" Leina chirped.

"You're right dear, it is," Roy said, patting the young girl on the head, barely paying attention as he scanned the crowd.

"Potential tributes this way, everyone else, go right through to the back." A Peacekeeper was yelling over the crowd. Kazul looked over to see a line of teenagers, and a line of adults and children. Not even bothering to say goodbye to his family, Kazul wandered off to join the line.

"Where are you going?" Tara yelled, but Kazul pretended not to hear.

"Just get in line, I'll be there shortly," Kazul heard his brother say, before he heard the loud thud of his brothers steps behind him. "You know, for a supposed trained rebel, you're not very quiet." Kazul informed his brother, before Jaden could even reach him.

"Well usually I just shoot them before I have to get close," Jaden joked, but Kazul just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, you should have said bye before just wondering off like that," Jaden continued.

"In case I get reaped." Kazul laughed, darkly.

"You'll be fine Kazul, you weren't even a rebel. Why would they pick you?"

"Because they know who my older brother is," Kazul tiredly replied, fed up with trying to talk some sense into his brother.

"They wouldn't do that. But I have to go, see you after," Kazul sighed, but before he could reply, Jaden gave him an awkward hug, and walked off to join the rest of the perfect family.

"If I'm not picked." Kazul muttered.

"This line is so long." Kazul heard someone whine, only to turn around to come face to face with District One's prettiest pair of sisters.

"The Tine sisters, fancy seeing you here," Kazul smiled, wanting nothing more than something to distract him, and what's better to distract a teenage boy, then two extremely pretty teenage girls.

"If it isn't Kazul Tyron, brother of Jaden Tyron," The shorter one snickered. Of course, the stupid girl had to bring up the one thing Kazul was trying to distract himself from.

"Amethyst Tine, sister of the beautiful Emerald Tine," Kazul continued, not quite ready to give up.

"I think we would all like it better, if you turned around and minded you're own business," Emerald said, smirking. Kazul had enough of the obnoxious pair, and decided it would be more exciting to talk to a brick wall.

Kazul passed the time, doing a variety of things. From snapping his fingers, to even listening to the Tine sisters gossip, now that was a real treat. But soon enough, it was Kazul's turn to sign in, and he did so without any incident, but he did hear Emerald cause a scuffle when it was her turn. You really can't trust those two to do anything without a complaint.

Kazul joined the 18-year-old section, like he was instructed, and anxiously waited the ceremony to start. When it finally did start, a new mayor was introduced, and Kazul couldn't keep his eyes off the woman, barely paying attention to her as she spoke. Instead paying attention to the woman's many curves that made up her body. Only when the smoking hot new mayor introduced another person, did Kazul take his eyes off her. And even that was only long enough to quickly scan the yellow-suited man, before returning his gaze to the beautiful mayor. Kazul only half paied attention to the talking that was happening on stage, and only when the yellow suited man called a name that Kazul recognized, did Kazul break his trance.

"No!" A desperate voiced cried from the audience as the older girl took to the stage. Kazul watched with interest as Amethyst tried to volunteer for her chosen older sister, but of course Emerald wasn't going to have that. So there she was, Emerald Tine. First ever reaped tribute for the Hunger Games.

What an honour it must be, Kazul thought, sarcastically.

Kazul knew very little about the Hunger Games, due to his lack of paying attention during the programmes, but he did get the gist of it. Two tributes from each District, blah fight to the death, a little extreme if you ask him, but it was the Capitol was talking about.

Kazul also knew that Emerald wasn't so unfamiliar with the rebellion as you might think. Her parents, were two people Jaden spoke very highly of, apparently the pair were brave soldiers. But since they were both taken from District One right after the war, Kazul could see how that worked out for them. Emerald just better hope some of their brave genes rubbed off on her.

"Kazul Tyron!" Kazul half smirked, half frowned when he heard the familiar sound of his name. He had told Jaden he would be picked, he was right. Though, going into this battle royal wasn't something to smirk about, so when Kazul slowly walked to the stage, he had nothing but a frown plastered on his face.

Kazul and Emerald were introduced as District One's very first tribute, and we're forced to shake hands, and pure sadness was portrayed in Kazul's District partners eyes, and for the first time, Kazul wondered if the Capitol would actually go through with it? Would they really force 24 kids to fight each other, or is this all a big bluff, to scare the Districts.

Either way, Kazul knew when he looked into the crowd, and made eye contact with Amethyst, that he would do anything, anything, to make sure that Emerald didn't leave her sister alone. Kazul had a family of course, and they had each other, but Amy, she had Emma, and if Emma was gone, well Kazul didn't want to think about the trouble that girl would her herself into.

Hunger Games or not, Emerald was coming home.

* * *

**A/N: Let the reaping's begin! I have a bit of information for you guys about the story.**  
**First off, not everything is going to be the same. I mean, do you really think that the Games didn't change at all over 75 years.**  
**Next, each reaping chapter will have questions for you to answer in the review. You don't have to answer the questions, but it'd be greatly appreciated.**  
**Questions:**  
**Who do you like better? **  
**Who do you think had a better shot at winning? **  
**Was this chapter too long? Too short? Good length? **  
**Any critique? **  
**Suggestions on anything? **  
**Third, the blog will be up soon. It will probably be done before the next chapter, so check my profile for updates.**  
**Ps. Sorry for the wait, but feel free to blame it on school, because the amount of homework I have should be illegal.**

**ALSO LETS ALL SAY THANK YOU TO THE WONDERFUL KITTY, WHO WORKED REALLY HARD TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER READABLE! SHE'S AWESOME EVERYONE, SO IM SURE SHED APPRECIATE A THANK YOU IN YOUR REVEIW!**


End file.
